mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yellow Ledbetter/MKX - Time of the Prophecy?
Greetings, my friends. Do you know how a prophecy works? A prophecy is a promise of end, and not of circunstance. If something is said to happen, it does not matter how it happens, if this is not mentioned, what truly matters is the end, something Machiavelli would always be pleased to see again and again. MKX is said, by Ed Boon himself, to be a story to be told in a timespan of 25 years after MK9, but not exactly two and a half decades then, but in a timeline of 5 years, then 10 years, and finally 25. On the first and "original" timeline, Shinnok invaded Earthrealm in a scheme planned since his fall and conducted by us on MKM: SZ, but it came some time after Shao Kahn's trilogy. This was not a prophecy, but a plan, what does not mean it could be part of a prophecy. The Deadly Alliance came after another short period of time, and MK:D and MK:A events right after. Where I am trying to reach is, no matter how you change the timeline, everything will end just like it is said to be done. And in the whole series, there are two major prophecies, one of them I believe is set to be done, once again (for us) 25 years after MK9. No matter how many years have been passed, Onaga WILL return. The long forgotten Dragon King will be back for his throne no matter if in 5, 10 or 25 years. But as we already know how long it costed with the events of the first timeline, don't you think that 25 years is enough? The second one, that I really do not believe we are ready, because this depends of many events of deception, corruption and bloodlust, is Armageddon. We always must remember that The One Being is alive, but his consciousness was shattered into the very realms we know by the Elder Gods. Everything that exists is born from its thoughts, and the greatest desire of this entity is to manipulate the living creatures to unite the realms so it could be once again powerful. It has been doing it since its loss. So, one way or another, Onaga is the most dangerous character that vows to unite the realms, he not only joined all the Kamidogu but also conquered the Amulet of Shinnok, something that not even the fallen Elder God did. Onaga is the best puppet of the One Being. Armageddon was set with two major events: Onaga's death (the second, by Shujinko) and all the corruption that made the kombatants too powerful. For sure the One Being was aiding (who knows how) the Darkness, because pratcially all of them would be decided to unite all the realms, and by consequence, reviving him. But for this to happen, Onaga must fall, if he falls. What do you think? Is this time for the prophecy? Even the character select from MKX is close to MK:D... If you survived the long read, tell me your opinion! Category:Blog posts